Saber
by MegamanRockmanfan101
Summary: X and Zero fight each other because X thinks Zero has been infected by the virus, and Sigma tries to kill X once and for all. But Zero doesn't allow that, and Zero starts to get the feeling death is approaching him.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is to make up for my horrible rant Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy :). This chapter is written in Zero's POV.**

**-MMRMF101**

* * *

I walked into the room where I expected another Maverick to come and attack me, these virus areas have some tough fights. But what I saw was completely unexpected.

"X? Lifesaver? What are you guys doing here?" I asked puzzled.

"Just as we expected!" Lifesaver said in an unfriendly tone of voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked still confused.

"No, what are YOU talking about?! The virus is everywhere and yet YOU'RE not infected! Not one bit! You've probably already become a Maverick!" Lifesaver replied angrily as he pointed at me.

"No! We don't know that for sure Lifesaver!" X shouted with worry and stress in his voice. "But still... I agree with you that Zero might be in danger..."

"X... you don't mean it do you? You... checked my data didn't you!" I said starting calm but then started sounding a little angrier.

"I did... Zero..." X replied in a sad tone of voice. "I'm worried about you Zero, and... I think you should go back... you are tired aren't you? I want you go back... please..." X said worriedly.

"Wait! What if YOU are the one who is infected?!" I said angrily, I couldn't believe this! X is my best friend and he doesn't trust me! "Why don't YOU go back to the base?!"

"Zero..." X whimpered.

"I can handle this mission, it's stupid to endanger both of us!" I stated in a kind of unfriendly tone.

"Zero... I... I can't allow you to... go any further..." X replied.

I glared, "This is ridiculous! Step aside!" I said in annoyance as I tried to walk past him.

I turned my head to see X pointing X-buster at me. "X... you wouldn't!" I said in a more softened voice.

"I'm sorry Zero... but I'll bring you back!"

"So be it, I hoped we wouldn't have to fight like this but..." I started as I took my saber out of the thing that holds it so I don't have to carry it all the time, "Prepare to lose, X..." I said finishing my sentence. He switched to his Ultimate armor and I switched to my Black armor. And Lifesaver left.

X charged his X-buster to max power and shot it at me, I jumped up and dodged it. He tried again but he missed me once more.

I started climbing the wall high up and I jumped off to use a slash of fire on him **(AN- I honestly forgot the names of the weapons so I'm sorry if I get them wrong...) **I damaged him a little.

X's armor changed to a dark-ish orange color and he spammed split mushrooms weapon at me, I ran around the room dodging his blasts. I was surprised he was able to keep those weapons.

He switched back to his X-buster and shot more charged shots at me, I dodged them once more. "Give up..." I mumbled.

X switched to the shotgun ice weapon **(AN- I know he doesn't use that in the battle but I honestly don't remember the X4 weapons that well.) **he shot ice at the wall, I jumped up to dodge it but I got hit when it split into bits. _Darn I forgot it could do that..._

I slashed him one more, I can tell I damaged him by the cringe on his face. "I... won't give up..." He mumbled.

"You're being really stubborn you know!" I said angrily, normally I wouldn't say that to my friends but I just couldn't believe the way X was acting right now. "I thought you trusted me..."

X ignored me, I guessed he didn't want to deny it because it was all true. He switched to Launch Octopus's weapon and he charged it up sending tons of homing missiles at me.

I tried to dodge them but they kept following me, I knew Launch Octopus before he went Maverick and I knew his weapon was the most annoying thing to dodge out of all his attacks. I eventually got hit and took some more damage, a few electric sparks showed but I showed no sign of weakness.

When I got the chance I charged up my Z-buster to full power and shot it at him, I managed to hit him when he wasn't looking. "I'm far from weak X, it's going to take a lot more than that!"

X ignored me once more and switched to Spark Mandrill's weapon, he started to charge it up and he shot a big wave of electric at me. I tried to jump up and dodge it but I was unable to jump high enough and I got hit by the blast.

I was stunned for a moment, I fell to the ground as my eyes closed. I could hear footsteps coming closer to me, when I had the chance I grabbed X by the arm and I slashed my saber at him multiple times. And for my final move I punched at the ground making giant blue beams of energy appear.

X was too weak to try and dodge, he was damaged really badly. I walked up to him to see if he was ok, but his body created a huge explosion which damaged me very badly.

When the explosion ended I felt weak, I was nowhere near as damaged as X but I was still damaged badly. "Darn... why didn't I... think before... my actions..." I said in a faint voice before I fell to the ground.

I was barely conscious, "X..." I said in a gentle voice, he didn't answer. "X!" I said in a louder voice, still no answer. _Blast, I guess I damaged him to much! _Regret filled up inside me.

Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts, "You've done very well but I'm afraid it is the end for you, X!"

"SIGMA!" I shouted angrily, I wasn't going to allow him to hurt my best friend.

I jumped in front of X pointing my Z-buster at Sigma, "NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT HIM!" I yelled giving him a death glare. "I know EVERYTHING you are trying to do! You can't hide it from me!"

"I thought you... I thought you were napping! You pitiful fool!" Sigma shouted angrily. He shot a blast of energy at me.

"NO! I WON"T ALLOW YOU TO SIGMA!" I yelled once more, I got hit since I was shielding X from his attacks. "Haa... haa..." I laughed in an angry sort of way while slowly breathing, "Your as... persistent... as ever... Sigma! I won't... leave this spot... I'll stand here until I'm dead!" I said with an angry-ish smirk.

"Blast! I haven't completed you!" Sigma said in an annoyed voice. "I will retreat for now... but next time I will destroy him for good! Somehow I know you two will come back to face me... I'll be waiting!" He said as a smirk grew on his lips.

"WAIT! SIGMAAA! WE WILL DEFEAT YOU AND WE WON'T FAIL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs angrily as he left. _D__arn! _I thought extremely annoyed, I wanted to destroy him and end all this madness at that moment but it just wasn't the time.

I turned around to see X completely unharmed by Sigma, I was glad he was still there. I sighed in relief, we were both alive. "It's all over for now X... your safe so don't worry..." I said as if he were awake, I suddenly started to wonder why the heck I was talking to myself.

I noticed X starting wake up, "Z-Zero!" He exclaimed.

I smiled as I silently thanked the above that he was awake, "X, can you walk?" I asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"Y-yea I think so..." X said trying to get up, but he ended up falling back down. "Ow..." He murmured.

I gently picked him up and carried him on my back, _You've become so strong X, I think you have probably surpassed me already... _I thought, I remembered the time I saved him from Vile when he was getting his butt kicked. _You've grown since then... you are definitely superior to me, your heart is so strong... _I had the sudden feeling that maybe, just maybe, my life was running short and that I'd die soon.

I looked at X, he gave me a soft, shy, gentle, and heartwarming smile. _When I die... you'll have to carry on for me... _

* * *

**AN- Soo yeah, an X vs Zero thing. If you're wondering "DUUDE WHATZ WRONG WIT YHU DAT FIGHT WAS LIEK TO RUSHED!" Well, it's simply because of the fact that in Megaman most fights last only 1-2 minutes if you do it right. Soo yeah, that's my lameo excuse. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 coming soon... and the summary will change to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, chapter 2 of Saber. Hope you enjoy :) By the way I skip ahead to after Zero died, just thought you'd know so there is no confusion. This is written in X's POV.**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, I looked around. I noticed I was in my room sitting in the capsule that a sleep in. _What happened?_

"X! You're ok!" A familiar voice exclaimed, it was Alia. She hugged me tightly.

Suddenly I remembered what happened, at that moment all I could think about was Zero. "Where's Zero? Is he ok?!" I asked with a lot of concern in my voice.

Alia frowned, "Is he... dead?!" I exclaimed.

"We don't know, we just saw you outside the base injured..." She replied sadly.

I stared at my feet, "Alia... I think I want to be alone right now..." I mumbled sadly.

"But X-" She started until I interrupted.

"Please..."

"Ok, but tell me if you need anything..." She said as she slowly walked out the door.

I looked outside the window, "Zero why?" I thought out loud. I almost started crying, I prayed to the above for his safety. I hoped someone had found him and is taking care of him.

I closed the door on my capsule and shut down, _please be ok Zero... _I thought as I shed a tear before completely shutting down.

_The next day_

My eyes opened slowly, I opened my capsule. I suddenly remembered that Zero was still missing, I frowned. I felt like crawling back in and never coming back out just than.

But I didn't, even though Sigma is gone there could be another Maverick attack any time. I sighed _I'm going to go find him... _I thought as I quickly got up and put my helmet on.

I walked outside my room to see Alia walking by, "Getting up so soon?" She asked confused.

I sighed, "I'm going back to find Zero..."

"Are you sure? You might need to rest a little more..." Alia protested.

"Thank you Alia, but I'm fine... I just want to find my friend... my best friend..." I replied as my voice grew more soft and silent as I finished my sentence.

"I guess I can't stop you..." She said as she sighed.

"Don't worry, you can always call me." I stated.

"Ok, I will... just be careful..." Alia replied with slight concern in her voice.

I nodded, "Can do." I said as I left HQ.

_Later..._

It took me a long time but I made it to the area where Zero and I fought Sigma, I started to look around a little. Later, I looked almost everywhere but I didn't see any sign of Zero or any of his body parts.

I sighed, I started to think Zero really was dead. But a few seconds later my thoughts changed, I had to think positive. I quickly got up and looked around more.

I looked until I tripped over something. I got up, there was something in the ground. "What is that?" I asked myself as I got up. It was covered in dirt so I gently brushed it off.

What it was made me drop to my knees, Zero's helmet... "Z-Zero...?!" I said in pure shock.

"Zero... NOOOO ZEROOOOOO!" I screamed as I started to cry.

I fell to the ground on my side as I hugged my legs close to me while closing me eyes, "Zero... why?" I mumbled between sobs.

I felt pain deep inside me, it was the feeling of your best friend dying. And it was awful! "Why couldn't it of been me?" I said as I sniffled, I hugged myself tighter and closed my eyes tighter as well.

I opened my eyes a little and noticed something else in the ground, I picked it up. I pressed a button that made a green light come out. "His... saber..." I said gasping.

I noticed enemies starting to surround me, I was so distracted by his saber that I didn't even notice at first. "Zero... even though you are gone... I will fight for you... I will make you proud..." I said with passion.

I looked around and saw more enemies surrounding me, "Let's do this..." I mumbled as I went to fight the Mavericks.

* * *

**AN- And that is 'Saber' I hope you enjoyed... if you didn't then... I dunno o-o.**


End file.
